wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chwilka reminiscencji po jednej z muzycznych hr. Władysława Tarnowskiego improwizacji
W dniu 11 października 1877 roku | }} Męże, niewiasty, z niemi dziecięta, W cudne coś głosy śpiewają… Rzec-by orkiestra – Lecz instrumenta Nie w takie tony gadają. W skrzypcowych śpiewach smyków nie słychać, A trąbek dźwięki tak czyste, Że archanioły zdają się wzdychać Skróś ich gardziele srebrzyste. Flety, hotboje, w tony słowicze Tkliwe rozwodzą zwierzenia, Skargi dziecięce, łkania dziewicze, Jakieś strumyków marzenia. A śród tych głosów, w niebiańskie tony Spieszczonej śpiewem rozmowy, ilekroć rykną kotły, puzony. to jakby rozgniew Jehowy. gdy się w piorunach, z nie biosów łona przedrze i rozgrzmi po świecie i w coraz cichszych akordach kona, nim u skonu akord się wplecie. Boć to, a któż wie, czy być nie może, iż te namiętne rozmowy tak rozmarzają, nawet i Boże poczucia w rozsen światowy, że nam Bóg nagle ocknie się, zsromi takim momentem zachwytu i gniew wszechmocny w światy rozgromi, że czar… tknął niebios zenitu?! Snać to orkiestry jakieś niebiańskie, Wrą ziemiańskiemi debaty. W boskości ochach, śmiechy szatańskie, trwożą i nieba i światy. Zaledwie serce korną modlitwą rozbrzęknie w piersi skruszonej. jak wraz mistrzowską tonów gonitwą rzewność tchem myśli zwichrzonej, całe innymi ognie już płonie! A w jakich uciech zachwycie? za nim się pojąć – już ton po tonie, a tak misternie, tak skrycie, myśli i ducha i zmysłów tętna znęca – jak owa syrenia samemu Bogu piosnka natrętna – że to… Koranu marzenia! Tu już duch wpada w Letowe rzeki! Och! bo my – ludzie nie Bogi! Tu już wiekować, wieki i wieki, Tu letarg duszy tak błogi! I po cóż nagle grom znów uderza i krocie gromów rozgrzmiewa, jak echu przekleństw, śród ech pacierza?! Lecz i przekleństwo tu śpiewa; A tak urocze akordy zionie, Że to aż poi się dusza! Każdy serdecznym ogniem w niej płonie i do łez każdy porusza. I znów te basów tony gromowe, Tak zwolna miękną w wjolinach jak w Alpach wichry huraganowe, gdy zamierają w dolinach. Może to grzeszni kornemi czoły, Z grzechów ślubują poprawy… A w wiolinach szepcą Anioły? Wytężam słuchu ciekawy… W tem wszystkie tony w jednym się zwarły I wszystkie razem skonały. Grobowa cisza; echa zamarły; Po twarzach łzy się ścinały; Chwila, rzec, zmarłych powiek stulenia! Struchlałem i myśl strętwiała I wszystkie zmysły wpadły w omdlenia. Choć dusza jeszcze słuchała. Ocknięty wreszcie jakimś stukotem, Zwracam się, zdjęty osłupem; Snać, wieko trumny z takim łoskotem Nagle zamknięte nad trupem! Wtężyłem oczy – wieko podjąłem – Spłonąłem! – nie wiem dla czego – Fortepjan tylko! Wszystko pojąłem – Był to zjaw cudu człeczego. Cud to nad cudy – wniebionych wcielać, Wcielonych wniebiać natchnienia; A większy stokroć, własne w nie przelać Swojego ducha zachcenia – Zmarłym rozkazać, by zapomnieli Natchnień, jakiemi tu żyli, jakiemi wieczność się ich anieli odkąd do niebios wstąpili; Żywych przymusić zrzec się twórczości, Z jaką zostali zesłani, By nią ocucać myśli wieczności, Drzemiące w światów otchłani. Duch mogił w życiu, życia w mogiły – Nie siłą jawnej tchnąć woli, lecz jakimś czarem owej to siły, tej, co bezwiednie niewoli; tej, jaką piękno nęci, podbija; tej, jaką cnota cześć budzi; tej, jaką cisza morza spowija, nim otchłań znów je rozbudzi – Cud to nad cudy ducha człeczego! A któżby Boga w nim wzoru i podobieństwa – w myśl własną jego nie uznał i tu bez sporu?! Wyraźniem słyszał! Orkiestra cała; A z samych Mistrzów złożona; Lecz żadnych z dzieł ich nie wyśpiewała; A tylko, jakby olśniona jakimś olbrzymim, nowym utworem, podanym w Mistrzów tych dłonie; Z czasu do czasu niebiańskim chorem, jakby po ziarnku w zagonie, To tu, to ówdzie, wsiewała w tony, Twórcze ich wszystkich marzenia, Tak, jak skroś wrażeń, duch utajony rozdaje wieszczom natchnienia. Boć w tej orkiestrze były Hajdeny, Liszty, mozarty, Rossinie, I Majerbery i Bethoweny, Aubery, Humle, Bellinie, I Cherubinie i Mandelsony, Z Bachami, Brixy i Tumy. Nawet i Wagner w cud podchwycony W nim ochrzczon z ekstaz swej dumy. Był tam i Chopin, byli Lipińscy; Byli też Kontscy, Wieniawscy, I przy Moniuszkach, byli Ogińscy, rzewni, jak treny Urszule; Tam Radziwiłły, a tam Kurpińscy I inne polskich muz króle. Były Thalbergi, były Webery, Były Szuberty i Herce, I Moschelesy i Kalkbrenery; A jakby jedno w nich serce, jedno we wszystkich tętno życiowe I jedna siła i wola, jak jedno w Trójcy Bóstwo Jehowa – Niebiańskich posłów buszola. Któż Ony Sternik? – Zapytasz może? – – Muzyki Geniusz wcielony; Twórcze w artyście zjawienie boże; To Mistrz, Artysta natchniony. Słyszeć to samo, własnemi uszy? A wiesz-że kędy ci droga? – Pieśń to duchowa! Wzleciała z duszy I uleciała do Boga I jest już w niebie – A gdy wzlatała, Jeśli stenograf w szkic nie jął żywych jej kształtów ducha i ciała, jakich czar, cudy nas przejął. Mistrz by i sam już wskrzesić nie zdołał. Łatwiejby w danym momencie Z duszy swej krocie nowych wywołał – Niźli we wspomnień odmęcie, Stworzyć mógł sztuką mistrzowskiej ręki, Mimo jej artyzm wzwyż siły – też same kształty, też same wdzięki, Co się z tchnień ducha broniły. Bo nie człeczemi siły on stwarza – Bóg mu posyła natchnienia, A On je światom tylko powtarza, jak magnetyczne widzenia. Z natchnieniowego snu ocucony; Z duchowych spływa przezroczy, Już nie Artysta, nie mistrz natchniony Jego Wirtuoz uroczy. Dnia 11. Października 1877 roku. J. D. B. Kategoria:Jerzy Sewer Dunin-Borkowski Kategoria:Wiersze